A conventional bedding system comprises a metal bed frame to which a headboard and footboard may be attached, a box spring resting upon the metal bed frame and a mattress resting upon the box spring. A popular common type of bed frame is a low metal bed frame known as a "Hollywood" bed frame. This relatively inexpensive metal frame may be used with or without a headboard and is particularly attractive to the public because of its low cost. Such an inexpensive Hollywood bed frame is collapsible and is relatively easy to assemble. Because the bed frame is a knock down or collapsible type of bed frame, the bed frame is usually packaged and shipped as a separate item requiring assembly by the purchaser at the desired location. Oftentimes, such assembly requires additional fasteners which are commonly lost or misplaced, thus requiring replacement and delaying assembly of the bed frame. Additionally, such Hollywood bed frames have many sharp edges which oftentimes tear or rip the upholstery surrounding a conventional box spring which rests upon the metal bed frame.
Such metal bed frames usually have one or more fixed legs depending downwardly from one or more members of the bed frame to which a caster wheel is attached, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,710. With such metal bed frames, the height of the bed frame relative to the supporting surface or floor of the room in which the bed is located is fixed. Consequently, the height of the box spring and mattress are fixed. Oftentimes, consumers find the fixed height of the bed frame, box spring and mattress to be too high or low. Thus, there is a need for a metal bed frame having an adjustable height.
Several bed frames have been developed having adjustable heights, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,689. Additionally, applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,614 discloses a center support system with legs of adjustable heights so as to adjust the height of a center support system adapted to be secured to a bed frame.
Attempts have been made to eliminate the metal bed frame by retrofitting a conventional box spring by supporting the box spring above the ground with a leg-type structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,966 discloses such a bedding product. This patent discloses a conventional box spring having a framing member secured to each side rail of the box spring and a pair of leg structures pivotally connected to the framing members and extending therebetween. The leg structures are foldable against the underside of the box spring to facilitate shipment. Although the bedding product disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,966 eliminates the need for a separate metal bed frame to support a box spring, the legs supporting the box spring off the ground are not adjustable so as to vary the height of the box spring. Additionally, the framing members disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,966 are located on the outside of the bed frame, exposing the sharp edges of the framing members. Consequently, a person trying to get in or out of the bed may easily cut himself or herself. Additionally, the exposed edges of the framing members may catch and tear one's clothing.
Therefore, it has been one objective of the present invention to provide a bedding product which incorporates a portion of a bed frame thus eliminating the need for a separate metal bed frame to raise the bedding product off the ground.
It has been a further objective of the present invention to provide a bedding product having an adjustable height.
It has been a further objective of the present invention to provide a bedding product comprising a conventional box spring with a pair of opposed angle elements secured to the inside of the side rails of the bed frame in a relatively protected position.